A walking cane is a device that provides stability and balance to a user when walking, standing, or sitting. Previous canes include features and accessories that conveniently provide additional functions to users, including the ability to reach and grasp distant objects.
Reaching and grasping objects on the ground, the floor, or high shelves is an important daily function for people. Unfortunately, due to injuries, surgeries, heights, disabilities, age, or other infirmities, a person may not have the strength, mobility, flexibility, stability, or balance needed to reach items to extend and grab items located on lower or higher surfaces.
Previous canes contain accessories intended to assist a person to grasp items out of his or her reach. These canes contain attached grabbers with a gripping mechanism, usually in the form of a claw, pincer, tab, or suction cup, to grab a desired item. A user must operate a separate mechanism to actuate the attached grabbers.
Additional, other previous canes are grabber hand tools roughly configured into the shape of a cane.
Problems arise with these previous canes. The addition of a grabber tool or designing grabber tools into a cane configuration both affect the strength, integrity, and usability of the devices as a walking cane for stability and balance.
The present invention avoids the need to separately carry a cane and a hand grabber tool. It also avoids elaborate accessories or configurations that affect the stability of the walking cane, while maintaining a strong grabbing mechanism.